


Haikyuu Chatfic

by EucaLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EucaLily/pseuds/EucaLily
Summary: TSUMVB,samufoodie,BOKOWL,GKingTooru,tsukishimaK, has been added to he chat.TetsK: GUYS I SAW THE HOTTEST GUY ATWALMART TODAY.TSUMVB: COOL!TsukishimaK: why tf am I here
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

TSUMVB,samufoodie,BOKOWL,GKingTooru,tsukishimaK, has been added to he chat. 

TetsK: GUYS I SAW THE HOTTEST GUY AT   
WALMART TODAY

TSUMVB: Hot guys :) 

TsukishimaK: why tf am I here 

BOKOWL: KUBROO!!! 

TetsK: BOKUBROOO

GKingTooru: You gonna tell us about the hot dude or...?

TsukishimaK: No, I’m leaving. 

TetsK: NO DONT LEAVE 

TsukishimaK has left the chat! 

TetsK: :’) 

samufoodie: I wanna leave too 

TSUMVB: NO SAMU DONT LEAVE! 

TetsK has added TsukishimaK to the chat! 

TsukishimaK: stop. 

TetsK: AT LEAST LISTEN TO MY HOT DUDE STORY FIRST 

GKingTooru: GO GO GO 

TetsK: SO I WAS IN WALMART   
TetsK: AND I WAS IN THE SNACK ISLE WHEN I SAW THE DUDE  
TetsK: AND I SWEAR I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO PASS OUT 

BOKOWL: WAS HE REALLY THAT HOT?!

TetsK: YES OMG. HIS HAIR HIS HAIR 

TSUMVB: his hair? 

TetsK: IT WAS LIKE THOSE PUDDING CUPS?? YOU BUY AT THE STORE?? 

BOKOWL: :0 

TsukishimaK: this is so dumb. 

TetsK: you’re so dumb >:0 

BOKOWL: :O

GKingTooru: STOP FIGHTING. KUROO DID YOU TALK TO HIM? 

TetsK: uh well...

samufoodie: ? 

TetsK: eheh 

TsukishimaK: hurry tf up already- 

TetsK: Itoldhimhelookedhotandthenwalkedaway. 

samufoodie: the fact that you added a period after all that gives me a headache 

BOKOWL: THATS IT? BAHAHAHA 

GKingTooru: HE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING? 

TetsK: NO? IDK? I RAN AFTER THAT WKCJAKXJSK 

TSUMVB: YER INSANE AHAHAHA 

TetsK: Damn it, I’m never going to see that hot pudding ever again :( 

TSUMVB: BAHAHA DONT CALL HIM HOT PUDDING SKSJS 

TsukishimaK: I hate this so much.


	2. TETS AND KOZUME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUMVB: please tell me you got his number 
> 
> GKingTooru: YES ??? 
> 
> TetsK: well.... about that

TetsK: SO I LIED  
TetsK: I SAW HIM AGAIN AHAHAHAH 

BOKOWL: OMGOMGOMG

TSUMVB: please tell me you got his number 

GKingTooru: YES ??? 

TetsK: well.... about that 

TsukishimaK: Not this crap again. Hurry tf up. 

TetsK: I ASKED HIM AND HE LOOKED AT ME AND WAS LIKE   
TetsK: “aren’t you the guy who ran away after saying something to me at Walmart?”   
TetsK: AND I SAID YEAH   
TetsK: and then he said no :’) 

TSUMVB: AHAHAHAHAHA 

GKingTooru: that’s sad Tets...

BOKOWL: Did you at least get a name?? 

TetsK: YEAHH I TOLD HIM IF NOT NUMBER THEN MAYBE NAME???   
TetsK: and he goes “kenma kozume. now leave me alone.”   
TetsK: DID I MENTION HIS VOICE IS JUST UGH   
TetsK: HOT HOT HOT HOT 

GKingTooru: OKAY WE GET IT CALM DOWN 

TSUMVB: SAYS THE ONE WHO WONT STOP TALKING ABOUT THE DUDE IN YOUR ART CLASS 

GKingTooru: DONT TALK ABOUT IWACHAN ONLY I CAN TALK ABOUT HIM 

TsukshimaK: you guys are insufferable. 

BOKOWL: WAIT THAT NAME LOOKS FAMILIAR   
BOKOWL: I THINK AKAASHI HAS A FRIEND WITH THAT NAME 

GKingTooru: Kou stop flexing your bf in the chat, we get it we’re single 🤢

BOKOWL: I LITERALLY JUST SAID HIS NAME ?? 

TetsK has added KashiKeiji to the chat! 

KashiKeiji has left the chat 

TSUMVB: BAHAHA HE DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHING ELDJSKXJD

TetsK has added KashiKeiji to the chat! 

TetsK: WAIT PLEASE DONT LEAVE 

KashiKeiji:....no

BOKOWL: AKAASHI YAY!!! 

KashiKeiji: ...fine....

samufoodie: simp 

KashiKeiji: stfu Osamu 

samufoodie: no you stfu kashi

BOKOWL: DONT BE MEAN TO MY BF 

GKingTooru: wtf is happening 

TetsK: GUYS STOO CHANGING THE SUBJECT   
TetsK: AKAASHI DO YOU HAVE A FRIEND NAMED KENMA KOZUME 

KashiKeiji: yeah. Why? 

TetsK: OMGOMGOMGKMGOMGKM

BOKOWL: YOO  
BOKOWL: YOUR BF AND MY BF ARE BFFS 

KashiKeiji: kenma isnt dating anyone..  
KashiKeiji: omfg. I- it was you   
KashiKeiji: wasn’t it...

TetsK: ?? 

KashiKeiji: Kenma told me some dude told him he was hot at Walmart the other day 

TetsK: ALXJSKXJSKXJ

GKingTooru: LMFAO BAHAHAHAHA 

TSUMVB: exposed. 

samufoodie: did he say anything else about him? 

KashiKeiji: uh... no. 

TetsK: ARE U LYING?? 

KashiKeiji has left the chat 

BOKOWL: AWWW :(( 

samufoodie has named the chat: “poor tets” 

TetsK: BAHAHA thank you Osamu 

GKingTooru has renamed the chat: “stfu tets” 

TetsK: I’ll kick you out breadboy...

GKingTooru: AKDJSKXJDK

BOKOWL: I’ll get Akaashi to get Kozume with you >:D 

TetsK: BOKUBRO THIS IS WHY YOURE MY HONORARY BEST FRIEND 

BOKOWL: YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup


	3. TSUM’s MAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUMUVB: SOUP DOESNT BURN DUMBASS
> 
> GKingTooru: WELL SOUP ARENT CRUNCHY LIKE CHIPS SO

stfu tets

samufoodie: so before Tsumu can stop me 

TSUMVB: WAIT NO-

samufoodie: I’m here to tell you all that he’s a simp

BOKOWL: WELCOME TO THE CLUB TSUM TSUM! 

TetsK: We been knew 

GKingTooru: literally already knew this information 

TsukishimaK: ^ 

BOKOWL: the fact that Tsukki agrees BAHAHA 

TetsK: So why are you bringing this up Osamu? 

samufoodie: well...

TSUMVB: STFU SAMU SH 

samufoodie: Tsumu’s got this fat crush on a dude in our cooking class :) 

GKingTooru: OOOOO TELL ME MORE :o 

TSUMVB: NO I DONT SHUSH 

TetsK: It’s okay to admit to simping Atsumu

BOKOWL: YEAH! I simp for Keiji all the time :0 

TSUMVB: I DONT LIKE HIM 

samufoodie: SAYS THE ONE WHO COOKED FOR HIS ASSIGNMENT  
samufoodie: and it was terrible 

TsukishimaK: are we going to ignore that Atsumu is taking a cooking class? 

TetsK: OH YEAH LMFAO  
TetsK: YOURE A TERRIBLE COOK

TSUMUVB: NO IM NOT >:[ 

BOKOWL: BAHAHA YOU GUYS REMEMBER THAT TIME WE ALL HUNG OUT ? 

GKingTooru: AND TSUMU BROUGHT OVER BURNT SOUP 

TSUMUVB: SOUP DOESNT BURN DUMBASS 

GKingTooru: WELL LAST TIME I CHECKED SOUP ISNT CRUNCHY LIKE CHIPS SO

TetsK: tbh it didn’t taste that bad 0_0 

TSUMVB: THIS IS WHY I ONLY LOVE TETS 

TetsK: sorry tsum, I only love pudding head boy now 

BOKOWL: OH YEAH! Have you seen Kenma? 

TetsK: nO BUT I HAVE FOUND HIS INSTA

GKingTooru: I would ask you to add him to the chat but tbh we’d ruin your reputation 

TSUMVB: what reputation, he ran up to the told him he was hot and then ran away

GKingTooru: Good point 

TetsK: STFU WAIT WE’RE GETTING OFF TOPIC  
TetsK: TSUM TELL US ABOUT UR MAN 

TSUMUVB: WHAT MAN? THERES NO MAN 

TetsK: SAMU TELL US ABOUT TSUM’s MAN

samufoodie: well his name is Sakusa Kiyoomi

GKingTooru: THE HOTTIE??? 

TSUMVB: YOU KNOW HIM???

GKingTooru: bruh, the whole school does  
GKingTooru: he’s like the hottest dude on campus 

TetsK: aside from me right 😎

TsukishimaK: no ❤️

samufoodie: thank you for contributing to the conversation Tsukki 

TSUMVB: well he’s just a dude in my class 

samufoodie: a dude you cried over the other day dummy 

TetsK: I SMELL SIMP 

BOKOWL: ME TOO 

TSUMVB: I DID NOT CRY- 

samufoodie: he cried because he was having a bad day, and when Sakusa noticed he gave him a hug  
samufoodie: and when we got back to the dorm he SOBBED 

TSUMVB: ITS SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT  
TSUMVB: HE’S A GERMAPHOBE AND YET HE HUGGED SOMEONE LIKE ME WKDNSKDJSJ

samufoodie: he’s crying again. 

TetsK: WAIT THATS CUTE TSUMTSUM 

BOKOWL: YEAH WAIT NOW I WANT KEIJI TO HUG ME 

GKingTooru: STOP FLEXING UR MAN 

BOKOWL: WE GET IT OIKAWA, UR SINGLE 

GKingTooru: :( 

TetsK: GET UR MAN TSUM 

GKingTooru: YEAH!!!


	4. Kenma Kozume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo’s such a simp

‘stfu Tets’

samufoodie has changed the chat name to ‘im hungry’ 

TSUMVB: well there’s no surprise there 

TetsK: WHeReS tHe fLaVor 

samufoodie: well I’m fricking hungry 

BOKOWL: Akaashi asks if you wanna hang out and eat 

samufoodie: Y ES

BOKOWL: LOL OKAY WODJSKD  
BOKOWL: so like... text him  
BOKOWL: BUT DONT FLIRT WITH MY BOYFRIEND OR ILL KILL U 

TSUMVB: BE CAREFUL SAMU

samufoodie: we’ll see 🙃

GKingTooru: NOT kou FLEXING his MAN AGAIN in the group chat 

TetsK: I wanna come eat with y’all >:0 

samufoodie: no ❤️

TsukishimaK: lol.

GKingTooru: BAHAHA TSUKI ONLY COMES IN TO MAKE FUN OF TETS 

TetsK: 💔

TsukishimaK: 🥳

samufoodie: see ya losers later 

BOKOWL: KUROO UPDATE ON PUDDING BOY 

TetsK: I  
TetsK: DMed  
TetsK: HIM 

GKingTooru: CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT :0 

BOKOWL: YEAHHH 

TSUMVB: YUHH 

TetsK: *sent a screenshot*  
TetsK: I think he hates me

GKingTooru: oh kuroo, nooo  
GKingTooru: HE DEFINITELY HATES U 

BOKOWL: AHAHAHA THE WAY HE’S LIKE  
“tf don’t text me” 

TetsK: :( 

TSUMVB: WELL CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT YOU STARTED OFF WITH  
“hey hottie :)”  
WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ? 

TetsK: :(( 

BOKOWL: IM SURE ITLL BE FINE KUBRO 

TetsK: well he hasn’t blocked me 

GKingTooru: yet* 

TSUMVB: welp 

TetsK: IM SURE HE WONT  
TetsK: HES A NICE BOY

TSUMVB: what’s is user >:D 

TetsK: DONT FLIRT WITH HIM >:0

TSUMVB: SAMU ALR TOLD U I SIMP FOR SAKUSA 

GKingTooru: we just wanna see why you love him >:D 

TetsK: no. All of u are simps 

BOKOWL: @kodzuken  
BOKOWL: I got it from Akaashi >:D 

GKingTooru: flexing ur man again I see >:[ 

BOKOWL: I- 

—————————————————

GKingTooru: HOLY CHEESE BALLS HE’S GORGEOUS 

BOKOWL: GET UR MAN KUBRO 

TSUMVB: NOT KUROO COMMENTING ON EVERY SINGLE ONE PF HIS POSTS 

TsukishimaK: this dude’s like famous 

TetsK: yeah he’s a gamer :D 

GKingTooru: he goes to Neko University 

TSUMVB: isn’t that your school Kuroo? 

TetsK: 0_0 

BOKOWL: DONT TELL ME YOU DIDNT KNOW DJSJXJSKDJSJCJSKXJDJCJ  
BOKOWL: HE HANGS OUT WITH KEIJI ALL THE TIME 

TetsK: IVE NEVER SEEN HIM 

TSUMVB: I feel like Akaashi’s friends with everyone  
TSUMVB: WAIT DO YOU THINK HE KNOWS SAKUSA ? 

BOKOWL: n o  
BOKOWL: you guys go to a different school 

GKingTooru: yeah. He’s like a celebrity here, not everywhere else Tsum 

TetsK: WELL KENMA IS FAMOUS EVERYWHERE 

GKingTooru: HES THE CEO TO BOUNCINGBALL CORP? 

TSUMVB: WHY’s HE EVEN IN SCHOOL 

TetsK: UGH CANT WAIT TO CRASH ONE OF HIS LIVE STREAMS 

GKingTooru: ur insane 

BOKOWL: says Mr. “iWacHaN LoVe mE” 

GKingTooru has left the chat!


	5. kozuken or kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodzuken: omfg WHAT do you want. 
> 
> TetsK: YOU ANSWEREDKDKCJD

‘TetsK and kozuken private chat’ 

TetsK: what’s up  
TetsK: I see you’re online  
TetsK: kozumeeee  
TetsK: or would you rather me call you Kodzuken  
TetsK: tbh that’s a lot of typing  
TetsK: imma stick to Kozume  
TetsK: whatcha up to homie ?  
TetsK: maybe I shouldn’t call you homie, bokuto would get mad 

Kodzuken: omfg WHAT do you want. 

TetsK: YOU ANSWEREDKDKCJD

Kodzuken: well you were blowing up my phone. 

TetsK: but you probably get a bunch of notifications already right? 

Kodzuken: not from annoying people like you. 

TetsK: 😔 Kozume I’m hurt :( 

Kodzuken: Great. 

TetsK: :(( 

Kodzuken: S t o p 

TetsK: n o  
TetsK: ANYWAYS what’re you doing? 

Kodzuken: just because your akaashi’s boyfriend’s best friend, doesn’t mean we need to be acquainted. 

TetsK: we don’t, but I wanna be :D 

Kodzuken: Youre such a creep 

TetsK: :(((

Kodzuken: you’re the one who called me hot the other day. 

TetsK: I was simply stating the truth! 

Kodzuken: s i g h 

TetsK: do NOT tell me you just sighed through text

Kodzuken: okay. 

TetsK: I just want to get to know you Kozume  
TetsK: just ask Bokuto, I’m not a bad guy 

Kodzuken: I don’t trust bokuto’s judgement for that 

TetsK: well you should! He’s dating your best friend 

Kodzuken: doesn’t mean anything

TetsK: pleaseeeeeeeee KOZUME

Kodzuken: .....  
Kodzuken: call me kenma 

TetsK: :0 

Kodzuken: don’t think you’re special.  
Kodzuken: everyone calls me Kenma 

TetsK: KENMA!! 

Kodzuken: I have work to do now. 

TetsK: OKAY BYE KENMA!!! 

Kodzuken: bye.


	6. Y’all just simps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TSUMVB: samu, dear brother   
> TSUMVB: hold on that made me gag   
> TSUMVB: ahem. SAMU. JUST TALK TO HIM

‘I’m hungry’

TetsK changed the chat name to ‘simps’ 

TsukishimaK: I’m not a simp 

BOKOWL: yeah, lemme ask Yams about that one 

TSUMVB: BAHAHA HE GOT U THERE 

samufoodie: well I can’t simp if I don’t got a man to simp for

TSUMVB: suna 👀

samufoodie: Suna doesn’t even know I exist...

TetsK: DOES MY MAN SAMU HAVE A CRUSH 

BOKOWL: LETS GOO

samufoodie: idk whag you’re talking about 

samufoodie has left the chat! 

TetsK: I’ll add him back but Tsumu explain before he comes back >:D 

TSUMVB: WELL THERES THIS DUDE IN HIS PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS   
TSUMVB: and he literally ONLY talks about him now  
TSUMVB: and I see why cause he’s such a FINE piece of man 

TetsK: PICS OR HE ISNT REAL 

BOKOWL: YEAH 

GKingTooru: ?? What’s happening ? 

TSUMVB: *photo* :) 

GKingTooru: GOODNESS THATS A NICE MAN 

TetsK has added samufoodie to the chat! 

TetsK: DAMN SAMU LOOK AT YOU   
TetsK: MY MANS GOT TASTE 

samufoodie: idk whag you’re talking about 

BOKOWL: wait how does Tsum Tsum have a photo of him? 

TSUMVB: .... I have my ways 

samufoodie: Tsumu tends to take photos of hot dudes on campus 

BOKOWL: I better be in your camera roll...

TSUMVB: course ya are bokkun 

BOKOWL: :D 

TetsK: OKAY LETS GET BACK TO WHATS IMPORTANT   
TetsK: GET UR MAN SAMU 

samufoodie: he doesn’t know who I am 

TSUMVB: but you’ve talked before ??? 

samufoodie: hes too good for me pLEAse 

TetsK: SAMU UR TOO GOOD FOR ANYONE   
TetsK: mans can cook, mans can clean....

samufoodie: HES TOO GOOD FOR ME DIAJXKSJX 

TSUMVB: samu, dear brother   
TSUMVB: hold on that made me gag   
TSUMVB: ahem. SAMU. JUST TALK TO HIM 

samufoodie: n o 

GKingTooru: YOU HAVE TO OSAMU   
GKingTooru: HES SO BEAUTIFUL 

samufoodie: ONLY I CAN CALL HIM BEAUTIFUL 

GKingTooru: I- 

samufoodie: go back to your iwa Chan >:0 

GKingTooru: y’all bullying me so much these days 😔

BOKOWL: says the one who gets defensive everytime I mention Akaashi 

GKingTooru: STOP FLEXING YOUR MAN ON US WE SINGLE WE GET IT 

BOKOWL: ...

TetsK: samu Dude, just talk to him  
TetsK: ur hot. I’m sure he’s noticed you

samufoodie: wow thanks Kuroo...  
samufoodie: that helps sO much 

TetsK: yw 🤩

samufoodie: wait I have an idea 

TSUMVB: oh no 

samufoodie: tsumu my DEAR brother   
samufoodie: I’ll talk to Suna  
samufoodie: if ya talk to your omi omi 

TetsK: his what now- 

BOKOWL: His 0_0 

TSUMVB: I- NO 

samufoodie: that’s the nickname he gave Sakusa 

TSUMVB: I- 

Tetsk: YOU BETTER PULL THROUGH TSUMU 

BOKOWL: YEAH WE NEED HIM TO BE HIS BF 

TsukishimaK: you guys are suddenly very supportive....

TetsK: we need suna in here :) 

samufoodie: why am I not surprised -_- 

TSUMVB: Omi HATES me 

samufoodie: and yet you still simp for him 

TSUMVB: well because I LOVE HIM 

TetsK: it’s like me and Kenma :) 

samufoodie: SIGH WELL JUST TALK TO HIM 

TSUMVB: HMMmmMmMmm

‘TSUMVB and KiyoSaku priv chat’ 

TSUMVB: HI OMI! 

‘simps’ 

TSUMVB: *sent a screenshot* 

samufoodie: ...

BOKOWL: YOURE SO ENERGETIC LMAO 

GKingTooru: THATS KINDA CUTE! 

TSUMVB: guess who’s turn it is :)) 

samufoodie has left the chat! 

TetsK has added samufoodie to the chat! 

samufoodie: :( 

TetsK: DO IT DO IT   
TetsK: if you want to ofc 

BOKOWL: Yeah if you’re comfortable   
BOKOWL: BUT YOU TOTALLY SHOULD BROSKI 

samufoodie: hmm  
samufoodie: let me think about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp


	7. HE HATES ME HE HATES ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samufoodie: you’re so dramatic Tsumu 
> 
> TSUMVB: HE HATES ME HE HATES ME 
> 
> GKingTooru: who does dumbass 
> 
> TSUMVB: OMI KUN HE HATES ME

TSUMVB changed the chat name to “help” 

BOKOWL: WHAT IS IT TSUM TSUM ?? 

TetsK: WHATS WRONG 

TsukishimaK: Oh no

samufoodie: you’re so dramatic Tsumu 

TSUMVB: HE HATES ME HE HATES ME 

GKingTooru: who does dumbass 

TSUMVB: OMI KUN HE HATES ME 

samufoodie: no he doesn’t 

TSUMVB: YES HE DOES   
TSUMVB: YOU DONT GET IT SAMU   
TSUMVB: AT LEAST SUNA DOESNT HATE YOUR GUTS 

samufoodie: yeah cause I’m not an idiot 

TSUMVB: :((((((((   
TSUMVB: he probably thinks I’m stupid too :(((( 

TetsK: okay, what happened 

TSUMVB: well we were in class 

GKingTooru: the cooking one? 

TSUMVB: YEAH   
TSUMVB: AND I WAS MAKING FOOD   
TSUMVB: OR TRYING  
TSUMVB: AND I WAS MIXING   
TSUMVB: AND THEN I SHAKING CAUSE I WAS NERVOUS   
TSUMVB: SO I SPILLED EVEBTTHINF ON HIM

BOKOWL: that’s not that bad Tsum Tsum :’) 

TSUMVB: HES A GERMAPHOBE 

TetsK: well frick 

TSUMVB: :(( 

samufoodie: he doesn’t hate you   
samufoodie: actually kind of surprised he doesn’t   
samufoodie: but he really doesn’t Tsumu 

TSUMVB: :(( HE DOES   
TSUMVB: I CAN FEEL IT SIXJAOCJSKCJDD

GKingTooru: why don’t you just talk to him about it? 

TSUMVB: BEVAUSE HE HATES ME TOORU 

TetsK: bevause 

samufoodie: bevause 

TsukishimaK: bevause 

TSUMVB: YOU TOO TSUKI?? 

TetsK: just talk to him dumbass   
TetsK: he can’t hate me more than Kenma does

BOKWOL: Kenma doesn’t hate youuu 

TetsK: ....  
TetsK: are you serious ? 

TSUMVB: wait why? 

TetsK: literally the other day I saw him between my classes and when I called him name he pretended I wasn’t even there 

BOKOWL: he doesn’t   
BOKWOL: he’s just shy 

TetsK: HE HATES ME 

TSUMVB: LIKE OMI KUN HATES ME 🤧

GKingTooru: you two are insane.

TsukishimaK: says the one who always come running to us whenever you think you upset Iwaizumi 

GKingTooru: >:0   
GKingTooru: I liked it better when you didn’t talk >:0

TsukishimaK: ahahah 

TSUMVB: ALRIGHT BACK TO ME   
TSUMVB: HE HATES ME BUT I LOVE HIM WHAT NOW 

samufoodie: JUST DM HIM YOU IDIOT 

TSUMVB: :(( 

TetsK: I think you should 

TSUMVB: then you DM Kenma   
TSUMVB: thinking about it, Bokkun could be right.  
TSUMVB: maybe he’s just shy 

TetsK: hmm   
TetsK: wait what about Osamu?   
TetsK: have you texted your little boy crush

samufoodie has left the chat! 

TSUMVB has added samufoodie to the chat 

TSUMVB: WOAH WOAH WOAH   
TSUMVB: YOU GOTTA TEXT HIM TF 

samufoodie: :/ 

TSUMVB: STFU AND TEXT HIM 

GKingTooru: yall boutta get some mans 

BOKOWL: YUHH 

‘samufoodie and sunarin priv. chat’ 

samufoodie: hey suna 

sunarin: oh, hey Osamu   
sunarin: did you need something? 

samufoodie: oh no...   
samufoodie: I just wanted to talk for a bit? 

sunarin: oh.   
sunarin: alright, uh. How are you? 

samufoodie: good how are you? 

sunarin: I’m good as well.   
sunarin: Atsumu still unbearably annoying? 

samufoodie: probably worse 

sunarin: poor you 😂

samufoodie: Yeah.. 😅

sunarin: do you wanna uh   
sunarin: UH   
sunarin: I’m so sorry this is so awkward   
sunarin: maybe hang out? And eat lunch or something?   
sunarin: you don’t have to say yes lol  
sunarin: I just haven’t seen you in so long   
sunarin: we should catch up   
sunarin: and I miss you   
sunarin: oh frick I didn’t mean to send that oh frick   
sunarin: ...Osamu? 

samufoodie: oh uh.. hold on

sunarin: okay?? 

‘help’ 

samufoodie: omgomgomgomgomgomgomg 

TetsK: wtf 

‘samufoodie and sunarin priv chat’ 

samufoodie: ID LOVE TO   
samufoodie: I mean I’d love to :) 

sunarin: LOLOL okay, sounds good :) 

samufoodie: and I miss you too :)) 

sunarin: WKJCSIXJJDXIAJXOSJICJSJX :) 

‘help’ 

samufoodie: *sent a screenshot*   
samufoodie: that’s right, frick you 

GKingTooru: HES ALL OVER U 

BOKOWL: YUH HE DEFINITELY LIKES U BRO 

TSUMVB: wish I could relate

samufoodie: LITERALLY JUST TEXT SAKUSA YOU- 

TSUMVB: I WILL I WILL   
TSUMVB: .... after dinner tho 

samufoodie: I-


	8. You Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KiyoSaku: You Dumbass
> 
> TSUMVB: you really had to capitalize dumbass didn’t u
> 
> KiyoSaku: you*

‘help’

samufoodie: it’s been after dinner for a long ass time Tsumu

TetsK: YOU STILL HAVENT TEXTED HIM? 

TSUMVB: says the one who hasn’t updated us on your blonde boy yet >:D 

TetsK: stfu don’t change the subject 

BOKOWL: but hows you and Kenma ? 

TetsK: ...

TsukishimaK: he probably messed up 

TetsK: why do you only come on the gc to hate me. 

TsukishimaK: it’s fun 

BOKOWL: SO WHAT ABOUT KENMA 

TetsK: SO WHAT ABOUT HOTTIE SAKUSA 

samufoodie: bruh, you were supposed to text him after dinner yesterday 

TSUMVB: I GOT NERVOUS OKAY? 

samufoodie: I can’t believe you 

TetsK: what did he do? 

samufoodie: yesterday after dinner we decided to okay among us for a bit   
samufoodie: and I told him after a few rounds he would have to text him   
samufoodie: his phone died 🤠  
samufoodie: and he “forgot” to charge it 🤠

GKingTooru: that’s sad bro 

TSUMVB: shush tooru  
TSUMVB: the tops are talking 

TetsK: AHAHAHA

BOKOWL: I’m sorry Tsum Tsum   
BOKOWL: BUT YOURE NOT A TOP AHAHA 

samufoodie: AHAHAHAHA 

TsukishimaK: you really aren’t

TSUMVB: >:[ 

samufoodie: STOP CHANGIN THE SUBJECT AND DM HIM ALREADY

TSUMVB: SIGH FINE 

‘TSUMVB and KiyoSaku priv chat’ 

TSUMVB: HI OMI OMI 

KiyoSaku: what is it Miya 

TSUMVB: .°(ಗдಗ。)°.Whyre you so mean to me OMI WHY

KiyoSaku: fine fine. What do you need, Miya 

TSUMVB: JUST CALL ME ATSUMU

KiyoSaku: why would I need to do that? 

TSUMVB: CAUSE IT SOUNDS CONFUSING LIKE MAYBE UR TALKING TO SAMU 

KiyoSaku: well I’m obviously talking to you

TSUMVB: OMI DO U HATE ME ? 

KiyoSaku: yeah I do actually 

TSUMVB: Oh. 

KiyoSaku: yup 

TSUMVB: well uh.. sorry for bothering you then 

KiyoSaku: wait what? 

TSUMVB: I’ll see u in class I guess 

KiyoSaku: wait dumbass   
KiyoSaku: I was just joking I don’t hate you   
KiyoSaku: ...entirely...

TSUMVB: ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

KiyoSaku: don’t make me take it back 

TSUMVB: OMI LOVES ME AGAIN YAY 

KiyoSaku: You Dumbass 

TSUMVB: you really had to capitalize dumbass didn’t u 

KiyoSaku: you* 

TSUMVB: SIGH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this is

**Author's Note:**

> a chatfic :)


End file.
